1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to molding equipment for flowable materials, and more particularly to apparatus particularly well suited to handling of thermoset plastics, for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is much prior art in the field of molding apparatus. That of which I am aware and which is in some respect more or less related to my present invention and described in patents is as follows:
______________________________________ United States 2,351,774 McGowen June 20, 1944 2,780,832 Schmitt et al Feb. 12, 1957 2,892,214 McCarthy June 30, 1959 2,921,336 Crafton Jan. 19, 1960 3,055,055 Cook et al Sept. 25, 1962 3,093,865 Peters et al June 18, 1963 3,095,604 Ackaret July 2, 1963 3,103,039 Robinson Sept. 10, 1963 3,111,717 Bodkins Nov. 26, 1963 3,134,137 Immel May 26, 1964 3,233,285 Ludwig Feb. 8, 1966 3,368,245 Witkowski Feb. 13, 1968 3,078,506 Caughey Feb. 26, 1963 3,407,443 Beebee et al Oct. 29, 1968 3,553,788 Putkowski Jan. 12, 1971 3,590,109 Doleman et al June 29, 1971 German 994,417 Paget Nov. 16, 1951 ______________________________________
Because of problems associated with molding plastic materials, particularly where thermoset materials are to be used for the plastic molded parts, I have analyzed the problems and outlined solutions according to my invention as follows:
1. Runnerless tooling eliminating runner scrap,
2. Separation of injection time from pre-heat and curing time,
3. Minimize tooling complexity and expense,
4. Protection of parts;
5. Attainment of high production rates;
6. Elimination of operator hazard of reaching into open molds of conventional types for insert loading.